The present invention relates to carbonyl-functionalized nanoscale carbon fibers and tubes and the method of preparation.
One-dimensional, carbon-based, nano-structured materials are generally divided into three categories based on their diameter dimensions: (i) single-wall carbon nanotubes or SWNT (0.7–3 nm); (ii) multi-wall carbon nanotubes or MWNT (2–20 nm); (iii) carbon nanofibers or CNF (40–100 nm). While the length of vapor grown carbon nanofiber (VGCNF) ranges 30–100 μm, it is difficult to determine the lengths of SWNT and MWNT because of their strong proclivity to aggregate (to form “ropes”) but they are generally considered to be two-orders of magnitude shorter than CNF.
Because of the extraordinary thermal, mechanical, and electrical properties predicted for carbon nanotubes, they have had wide-spread attention in advanced materials research community in recent years. To take advantage of their predicted mechanical properties, several studies have been performed on CNT or VGCNF and reported their reinforcement in various thermoplastics and thermoset matrices. As an approach to achieving a good dispersion of single wall carbon nanotube (SWNT) in a high performance polymer, in-situ polymerization of polybenzoxazole (PBO) with SWNT in polyphosphoric acid (PPA) at 190° C. has been reported recently. Additionally, great strides have been achieved in the functionalization of SWNT to impart solubility and provide more processing options. Similar to the fullerene derivatiztion chemistry, the general nature of chemical reactions utilized in CNT functionalization to date are compatible with the electron-deficient character of the carbon nanotubes.
There is a combined need for both affordability and high performance in polymeric materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide uniquely functionalized nanoscale carbon fibers and tubes with desirable properties.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.